1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the manufacture of fused fiber optics faceplates, tapers, image inverters and like arrays of fused multifibers with particular reference to method for improving blemish quality.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the manufacture of a fused fiber optics array such as a faceplate certain aspects of the process result in blemish defects within the plate. One type of blemish is commonly referred to as "chicken wire". It is characterized by reduced transmission in those fibers at or near the boundries of the component building blocks known as multifibers or multi-multifibers. Quite often only the outer most row of fibers is affected but in severe cases the effect may extend into the next row, rarely deeper.
Since a major cause of "chicken wire" blemishing is the increased exposure to heat and contamination of the outer rows of fibers in the multi or multi-multifiber drawing process, it is a principle object of this invention to provide for protection against excessive heating or contamination of such outermost fibers of component building blocks for fiber optics arrays during the process of drawing the building blocks to desired cross sectional sizes.
Another object is to afford protection against excessive surface heating and contamination of multi or multi-multifiber components in a manner compatible with usual optical fiber processing and with minimal complication and/or additional operational expendure.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description.